The present invention relates to a swivel device for mounting a spotlight.
There are a variety of swivel devices known heretofore for mounting a spotlight. Such devices generally permit adjustable rotation of the spotlight around both horizontal and vertical axes. However, horizontal rotation around the vertical axis is limited to an arc of less than 360.degree. to prevent twisting damage to electrical wires passing through an interior portion of the swivel device.
The means that are generally employed on such swivel devices to so limit rotation are two fingers that protrude from two adjacent parts which rotate in relation to each other on a common axis when the spotlight is swiveled horizontally. These projecting fingers are configured to engage each other to limit said rotation. The thicker they are in relation to their distance from the axis of rotation the more they will limit rotation to less than 360.degree.. Therefore very compact swivel devices, which have such protruding fingers of sufficient strength to limit rotation without breaking off when they are forced against each other, will often in the prior practice be found to limit the rotation to an arc of no more than 300.degree.. This leaves a "dead" arc of 60.degree. through which the spotlight cannot be directed, and consequently it is impossible to light an object in the area covered by this "dead" arc.
Many swivel devices also have a complex and unsightly appearance, at times with obtrusive locking means such as thumb-screws or articulated knobs. Another class of swivel device relies on spring tension for a locking means, and often this tension is either too great to permit convenient angular aiming adjustment, or too little to provide a secure retention at the adjusted position.